cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution Of Aazamar
__TOC__ Charter The Charter consists of a preamble and a series of articles grouped into chapters. Chapter I-Name,Purpose and principles Article 1 Our beloved nations name is the Democratic State of Aazamar.Its Name can NOT be change in any circumstance. Article 2 The Purposes of Aazamar are .1.To maintain the peace and to prosper its once divided Clans. .2.To develop friendly relations with other nations. .3.To developed social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for human rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion; Article 3 .4.The nation of Aazamar is base on the principles of equal rights for any and all beings. .5.Aazamar shall be the base on the principles of civilian freedom and .6.The Aazamarian borders are therefor open to immigrants. Chapter II-Leadership and Power Article 4-Leadership .7.The ruler of Aazamar is the Monarch,not to be confused with a monarchy where the monarch claims power instead of being appointed by the people. .8.The Monarch shall be appointed for life,or as long as he considers He can rule. .9.The Monarch shall be leading in the name of the People.In case of disobeying the said article .10.it will be voted by a referendum if he is to stay in charge. .11.The Legislature Branch is the Parliament,divided into the Upper house,the Senate,and the lower house,House of People Representatives. .12.The Monarch is the Leader of the the Legislature,but can only make proposals. Article 5-Power .13.The Power is the Monarch.However,he can only change government structure when asked by the People. .14.The Head Of Executive is the Monarch and he can change the executive structure as he seas normal. .15.The Judiciary Branch is the Aazamar Court Of Justice,which is a separate,civilian branch of AzGov. Chapter III-Organizations,Military and Civil Guard Article 6-Organizations .16.The AzGov Tax Office is responsible for the collection and fairness of the taxes. .17.The Resources Administration Agency is in charge of Aazamars natural resources and economy. .18.The AzGov Intelligence (AGI),the United Clan Organization (UCO) and Monarch Civic Inteligence (MCI) are the Official Intelligence and elite anti-crime fighting organizations of Aazamar. Article 7-Military .19.The Military Forces of Aazamar is the Armed Forces Of Aazamar. .20.The Monarch can declare war on other nations without consulting the national Leg. Branch,but can not declare Peace in the same way. Article 8-Civic Guard .21.The Civil Guard is the main organization responsible for civilian safety. Chapter IV-External Affairs-War,aid and policy Article 9-War .22.Aazamar will go to war only if ordered by the Monarch or requested by the People. .23.Any war shall not go against the Geneva War Convention. .24.It anyone dose however brakes the Convention,he shall be exiled out of Aazamar (if found guilty) Article 10-Aid .25.Aazamar is a friendly and moral nation.Aid shall be given with immediately if a fellow nation is in distress. .26.Any and all possible form of aid will be under the order and supervision of AzGov. Article 11-Policy .27.Incursion in other nations internal affairs are illegal,and will be treated according to law. .28.Any nation with a inhuman treatment of its citizens will,under all circumstances,the enemy of Aazamar. .30.Any such nation's leader(s) captured will face prison for life,or exiled to another nation. Category:Aazamar Category:Constitutional Documents Category:Aazamar Category:Constitutional Documents